


une belle histoire

by roguevalleys



Category: Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, amir haddad - Freeform, damir - Freeform, douwe bob - Freeform, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguevalleys/pseuds/roguevalleys





	une belle histoire

It had all started with a flirty tweet from Douwe to Amir, ‘Hey bro. I’ve got the opening of my bar in Stockholm on Saturday! You should come and party with us. What about it? X’. He’d been contemplating the ‘X’ for much longer than he’d like to admit but Amir had eagerly agreed to Douwe’s invitation, and to his offer to sing something together.

The ‘singing together’ thing is why they were here, in Amir’s hotel room, with Amir’s laptop on their laps. It didn’t take them long to agree on the first song, which was going to be ‘Hey Jude’ by the Beatles. But then Douwe had told Amir to name the most beautiful French song he knew and sing it. Amir had, but he’d told Douwe he only would sing it if Douwe sang a part too.  
And obviously Douwe couldn’t say no to Amir’s puppy-eyes so the French was now teaching him the words to ‘his’ part whilst Douwe tried his hardest not to make a total tool out of himself. He suddenly hated himself for not paying more attention during French classes at school but he also didn’t because his French being lousy meant Amir had to repeat every word about a thousand times and cut it into syllables for Douwe to get the pronunciation right.  
Douwe was really trying to focus on the lyrics, but that would’ve been a lot easier if Amir wasn’t half as hot as he was and Douwe spent less time looking at his lips instead of listening to what the man was saying. But Amir was hot as fuck and Douwe was paying way too much attention to the way those lips moved and to the tongue he sometimes caught a glimpse of, and maybe he was thinking sinful thoughts about the man but as long as no one knew it was alright.  
‘I’m never gonna learn this all,’ Douwe groaned when Amir corrected him for the umpteenth time. Amir just laughed and put an arm around Douwe, pulling him closer.  
‘Yeah you will,’ he disagreed, ‘you’re doing great and no one will care if your pronunciation isn’t flawless.’  
‘I will care,’ Douwe pouted, which only made Amir laugh more.  
‘Drama queen,’ he muttered.  
‘Hey!’ Douwe protested, turning his body and giving Amir a playful shove, ‘I thought French people were the drama queens.’

Amir had let himself be pushed over and was now laying vertically across the bed, his legs still dangling off the edge, ‘you’d make a damn good Français as well then,’ he teased, before grabbing Douwe’s arm and pulling him down next to him.  
Douwe landed way too close to Amir but the latter had wrapped an arm around Douwe’s shoulders again. Almost as if he was making sure Douwe wouldn’t go anywhere  
‘Asshole,’ he muttered, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Amir’s face again. And god that smile made his eyes look so bright and the laughter lines around it had Douwe falling in love so hard and Amir was so close he could almost feel his breath and then suddenly Amir pulled him down and their lips connected.  
It took Douwe a fraction of a second to realize this was in fact happening and his crush was kissing him and as soon as he realized that all those cliché’s about fireworks whilst kissing made sense.  
‘That alright?’ Amir asked when their lips disconnected.  
‘More than alright,’ and without waiting on a reply Douwe initiated the next kiss.  
And another, and another and another, the laptop and the song forgotten by both of them. But Douwe didn’t give a fuck about messing up his lyrics tomorrow anymore because Amir’s scruff felt so nice against his skin and the hand touching his face made it feel like his skin was on fire and Douwe found himself wishing he could just do this forever. 

The next day, he woke up the way they’d been laying, Douwe’s head resting on Amir’s shoulder and Amir’s arm around his body. 

That night, during the opening, Amir had to hold the lyrics up to Douwe, but neither of them cared about that.


End file.
